


criminals in the shadows

by Ameliablue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliablue/pseuds/Ameliablue
Summary: Aphmau or more commonly known as Red Reaper is returning home with her partner in crime zane or more commonly known as Black Mask to there family, when they are faced with a change in course and on the way home they bump into some unwanted business and Aphmau is face to face with her past that she wished to forget.





	1. The beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it, you can see this same fanfiction on wattpad with music and pictures so go and check that out if you want.
> 
> All the characters in this story do not belong to me they belong to Aphmau the creator of all the people.

Zane's P.O.V

" I was making my way to meet Aphmau until I came upon some people crowding around a signpost with a wanted picture on it. I stepped closer and saw that the wanted poster was of me and Aphmau they had given us nicknames. *Poster above*When I was walking up to Aphmau I was going to surprise her until I was with ear reach then I could hear what she was saying.

"He's late! He said he wouldn't be late. Right I'll give him 5 more minutes but if he isn't here by then, well than I'm going to get him and drag him back to base camp." Said Aphmau

"hey Aphmau!" When I spoke I nearly scared her half to death?

" Ahhhhh! Zane your late! Why are you late?!"

"I found a wanted poster near the wall of the capital but guess who the poster is off?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Me and you and the King finally set up a reward and nicknames for us"

" Really what's our name's then?"

"Yours is Red Reaper and mine is Black Mask!"

Aphmau's P.O.V

"Do we know how long the posters have been o-.

I was cut off by a twig coming from behind the bushes.

"WHO'S THERE!! Show yourself!!" I shouted at the person in the bushes.

"Why should we? There's no reason why we couldn't just stay where we are?!" I was trying to find out where the voice was coming from then in the bushes I saw a flicker of what seemed like blue hair. I thought it was merely just my imagination so I shrugged it off and continued with my, well I guess you could call it an argument. Honestly, I didn't know what to call it.

Just then I was snapped out of my so-called day-dream by Zane who had just started talking.

"I will give you one more chance or I will go and get you myself" Zane said in a demanding voice.

"Wait I recognise that voice" Said a man with a deep and handsome voice when he came into the light I could see him clearly, he had sky blue eyes with almost yellowy blond hair. He was dressed in silver armour with hints of blue in it and a long flowing cape that matched his eye colour. I was deep in thought when I was broken out of it with more people speaking.

"Wait Garroth what are you doing?" Said another mystery voice said from the bushes. however, this one voice sounded different it wasn't deep like the other it was sweet and calming almost like Levin's.

"Hello Red, hello Black, how are you? Looks like life's treating you well." Said the blond male.


	2. Introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aphmau's and Zane's encounter with the mystery man they meet the rest of his friends but are interrupted by an unfriendly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back, sorry i've been gone so long but i've been super busy with family issues. With this chapter there will be lots of changing's in the pov's. sorry if it gets confusing.

Garroth's P.O.V

"Hello Reaper, Hello Black. How have you been?"

"Hello Ro'meave!" He started to walk up to me whilst talking "You look well how's life been treating you?" Then he stopped when he was so close that only I could hear him. " Hello brother how's mother and father? Make sure to say hi for me."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Aphmau's P.O.V

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

I jumped back in surprise when Zane suddenly shouted at Blondie. I will ask him about that later.

"Hey Blondie, remember me?" I asked

"Reaper now how can I forget you." Garroth asked.

Suddenly I felt someone lurking in the shadows.

"Garroth do you know these people?" The mystery person asked.

?????'s P.O.V

"Garroth do you know these people?" I have been standing in the shadows for a while, watching them. I am guessing that Garroth has met these people before because of the way he is acting.

"Yes, I have encountered them before."

"So, what if we've met Blondie before who are all of you?" Said the guy with black hair.

"Well if you want to know who my comrades and myself are well then guys come and introduce yourself." I decided to just let them know who they are, so I will tell then.

Aphmau's P.O.V

The man in the shadow told his team to introduce themselves so they did I would say that there were about 4 of them, but that is just what I guessed. Then someone stepped forward and they introduced themselves.

First one was the dude with dark blue hair.

"My name is Dante. Nice to meet you I guess."

Next Blondie came and introduced himself.

"Garroth Ro'meave but you already know who I am."

Then there was the woman who I sensed first hand, she had just stepped out of the shadows when she started to introduce herself.

"Katelyn The Fire Fist, it's a pleasure to make your aquatints."

Then there was suddenly a new presence that I haven't sensed before. There was a cloud of fog that engulfed us.

"What is this!" I shouted at the visitors

"Oh, it's just one of our friends." said Katelyn in a calm voice

When the fog cleared there was a woman with long flowing orange hair that trailed down her back. She was holding a silver staff with a pearl like stone in the middle. Then I realized who she was.

"You're a witch!?" I shouted at the new person who had just shown up.

"Hello, my name is Lucinda, and yes I am a witch."

" Well then it's nice to meet you all however when is he going to introduce himself?" I said as pointing to the man that has been lurking in the shadows

"Oh, come on then boss. introduce yourself." Dante said signalling for him to come over.

He then stepped forward and started to introduce himself, as he was coming over I realized that I had seen him before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was then snapped back to reality when he started talking.

"Hello, I am Aaron Falcon, the leader of this group."

Ok now I know I've seen him before. It's something about his name, his raven black hair and his coal black eyes. Wait could it be him? I will just have to wait and see.

"WAIT! That's where I've seen you before your Aaron Falcon husband of Lily Falcon! Oh, it all makes sense now where she learnt all of her little quirks it was you." I say pointing at Aaron

"How do you know Lily!?" He said giving a death glare to me and Zane

"You mean Lily never told you about us. Well I have to say I am disappointed in her for not mentioning us." Zane said to Aaron's group

"why who are you?" Katelyn asked in a concerned voice

"Well we are R-"

"Well look here it's the 5 heroes of the kingdom, and oh who are you two?"

"LILY!" I shouted at her.

"Wait how did she find us so quickly?" Zane said with a slight look of fear

"Wait a minute. Oh, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH. Well I am disappointed that I found you so quickly it normally takes me so much longer, but this means that I will finish the job quickly. Red Reaper, Black Mask get ready to meet your untimely end!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, sorry if you didn't like this chapter or if there are any issues please comment on anything that you think is wrong. see you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> Ameliablue


	3. Enemies and Rescuers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau and Zane go head to head with Lily for the final time. Aaron finds out the truth about his wife and Aphmau goes off to help a child to prevent what happened to her in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys don't know why I am telling you this, but I thought you should know there are a couple of swear words in this chapter but don't worry they won’t do any harm, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Aphmau's P.O.V

Red Reaper, Black Mask I hope you are ready to meet your untimely end." Lily just kept on going on and on forever honestly, I forgot how long she was talking for, so I decided to shut her up myself.

"Oh, Lily just shut up." I said as I punched her in the face

"Lily!" Aaron shouted

"Red Reaper you're going to have wished you said goodbye to all your friend's after I'm done with you."

"Red won't be saying goodbye to anyone!" Zane said to Lily standing in front of me.

"And why will that be? You know Black Mask every time we bump into each other it always ends up you guy's getting away from me but that won't happen this time because I am going to finally kill you both and save the kingdom from you both."

"No, you're not!" Zane and I say as we throw two daggers at Lily, so she can't get away, she managed to dodge one of the daggers but the other landed in her arm.

"AHH!" Lily shouted as she fell to the ground clenching her arm. "How dare you. You know if I can't hurt you two I may as well try hurting the people you love like, let's see Black Mask you only really have your younger brother don't you, but he is protected by the people who love him so who else? Red Reaper now you are a different story you have lots of people you care about like, your two adopted sons but as far as I know you don't live with them do you however you have your adopted daughter and you missing sister. And if I were you I wouldn't ask how I know all this so you to be careful and watch your backs if you know what's best for yourself."

After that she disappeared. Now I am very confused. How does she know all of that, I kept on asking myself the same question repeatedly this just means that Zane and myself need to get back as quickly as possible?

"Black Mask we need to get going now, we are already late. He's going to send them to get us if we don't hurry back to base." I said to Zane.

"Wait a minute where did Lily go and what did she mean?" Asked Aaron

"She's probably gone back to the capital [ O'khasis] and for you other question well sh-"

"Help me!!" said a faint voice in the forest, it sounded like little boy, but I wasn't sure

"Wait! that was Jacob's voice!" said a very panicked Aaron

"Everyone stay here I'll go and get this Jacob person I know the forest best." I said before leaving "No one follow me unless I call for help you will just get in the way."

"No, I will go and retrieve him, he's my responsibility." Aaron started to protest

"I am getting him and that's final, I won't let another person go missing or worse end up dead!"

"What do you mean another person?" Aaron asked

"That doesn't matter, Black Mask if I'm not back in an hour go home" I told Zane

"Alright make it quick then." Zane said to me.

Jacob's P.O.V

"Help me!!" I screamed as loud as I could, but I don't think anyone could hear me because no one came.

"Hey kid come here, we aren't going to harm you." Said one of the men in front of me. He was treating me like a 6-year-old, acting like I know nothing. "Come on kid." He says stepping up to me and grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me." I demanded then I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin.

"Ahh!" He shouted whilst grabbing his shin in pain. "That's it, now you've done it." Then next thing I knew there was a bow pointing towards me. "You are going to regret doing that you pest." He was getting ready to pull the let go of the string and shoot it at me. I curled up in a ball on the ground fearing for my life, I looked up and the man as he released the arrow, the arrow was soaring through the air heading towards my head I saw it coming through the air I was ready to die, I just wished I could have said goodbye to my dad and the rest of his friends. Suddenly something appeared in front of me body, I waited for the pain to come but it never hit.

Woman had just jumped down out of no ware I guess from a tree and took the shot for me, she stumbled back but didn't fall.

"Are you Jacob?" She asked me.

I was shaking all over from the event that had just happened. "Y-yes ma'am." I just managed to get out, but it was slightly muffled.

"Right that's good, Jacob I need you to head strait north and you will find a clearing with your dad, his friends and my friend. Tell my friend to come to me straight away!" Do you understand?" I was trapped in my thoughts when I just heard her say something like do you understand? I gathered my thoughts trying to collect what she said and said "right, get your friend who is with my dad." And with that I headed north to find my dad.

Aphmau's P.O.V.

I told Jacob to go and get Zane because this was probably not going to end well.

"You shouldn't have done that you bitch!" One of the guards said with a cocky grin on his face. I stared at him in confusion trying to figure out what he meant.

He noticed the confusion in my eyes and started taking again "that arrow was lined with poison just in case we ran into people like you I would say you have around 30 minutes until the poison kicks in, however it's been around 10 minutes since you took the arrow for that Jacob boy, so you only have around 20 minutes left."

 

I was mentally slapping myself now. How could I have been so stupid and not noticed the poison on the bullet. I needed something to channel my anger into then I remembered the man opposite me, so I charged full speed at him and struck with all my might slicing and dicing him up into a million tiny specks of human flesh. Blood splattered everywhere.

I took a few steps forward only to fall to the ground my legs giving way to the poison and darkness slowly consumed me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done I hoped you enjoyed it. I am very happy with this chapter. 1257 words don't forget to like this story and be free to comment anything that you think needs to be said. Also, you can go and check out this same story just with a few pictures and some music to go with it when your reading. If you want to find that story just look up on Wattpad criminals in the shadows and the story should come up.
> 
> Ameliablue


	4. filling you all in

Hey guys, so i know i haven't posted in a while. And that is because i have been really busy over the summer holidays and family matters. I also have writers block for chapter 4 and 5 I am currently half way through chapter 4 trying to find a way to end the chapter then also figure what to put in chapter 5, I will hopefully have a chapter up in the next few weeks probably months, if I can figure stuff out.

I hope this doesn't confuse you all too much and explains some things.

Ameliablue

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like and comment dont be shy about whatever you think. Also i am open to suggestions of other fanfictions for the future.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes and for the short chapter, but because I am just starting off the chapters are going to start off short. But I hope you liked the story so far.


End file.
